


Misadventures of two Chaotic Neuterals.

by CalicoJackOfEngland



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJackOfEngland/pseuds/CalicoJackOfEngland
Summary: This is a collection of short stories expanding on the backstory and friendship between my own character Beowulf and a friend's character Wilson. This story takes place in the  early 1900's to 1920's in a world where Inhumans ( people with magic powers/ inhuman features like extra eyes, limbs, animalistic features, etc.) are stigmatized and seen as...well...inhuman.)Wilson and Beowulf are childhood friends who grow up side by side....until some unfortunate events force them apart, never to reconnect..or at least not in the same way.





	1. Strange beginnings for an even stranger friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Wilson and Beowulf are characters from a role play game created by my friend, the owner of Wilson. This is meerly a collection of stories i wrote for fun in order to expand upon these characters and their backstory...before everything went so so wrong and the freak show existed.

Have you ever realized that people often don't remember how they met their best friend? Sometimes you'll ask someone how they met them and they just get this far off look in their eyes as they try to remember, but it's as if the two never necessarily met but more like they were always there. It’s like this person had never not been there. 

This isn’t what it was like for Wilson and Beowulf.

Wilson vaguely remembers the few years in his life before Beowulf’s strange entrance. For him, it’s just hazy dreams of passing brief interactions, isolation, and the circus: the family business. Wilson never was very social as a kid, partly by choice and partly because he was considered sort of odd by the other children. He seemed to have a strange fascination with death, carrying around small bones and examining them, collecting dead bugs.. The usual. And his mannerisms were just a bit odd, sudden and irrational irritability and self isolation even from family members, talking to himself. Wilson just came across as strange and others pushed him away because of this, but he pushed them away as well so it never bothered him all too much. Most of his interactions were at the circus when his dad would bring him along, Wilson was being raised to eventually take it over, so exposure to it and the business side of things from an early age was essential, at least in his father’s mind it was.

Beowulf was a different story to Wilson. Beowulf’s personality showed very young, you couldn’t get him to stay still for too long, he always wanted to be climbing something, running, messing with something, anything to give himself something to do. Beowulf’s memories from his childhood before Wilson aren’t as coherent, just blurs of passing friendships and exploration through the forests and areas around his house. He never really had too much trouble making friends, natural charisma working to his advantage, but they never stayed too long, but he wasn’t too bothered, he was having just as much adventure by himself as he would with others. Though he never paid too much mind to it, his parents noticed early on that something about their son seemed off, not in a debilitating way.. But more that he was never sick, or injured, or anything that kids usually are at least once. Even stranger is that Beowulf was meant to die upon his first breath, he was born with fluid in his lungs, the doctors told his parents not too count on his survival, that he was too weak, they said that even if he did survive past his first breath that he would most likely be weak and sick all his life. Yet here he was, never even came home with bloody scrapes or breaks, and perfectly healthy. His parents realized what he was, but couldn’t fully face it, all they could do was protect him the best they could from what others would do to him if they found out. 

But the one memory they both remember in great detail from those times that seemed so far gone, was the day they met. 

It was just another day for Wilson. It was summertime, he had no obligations at the house or circus so he was free to do whatever he wished. So he decided to go on a walk in the woods on a trail connecting to his road, maybe he’d find some interesting bones, or bugs, or anything else more exciting than staying inside and listening to your own mind. The path in the dirt was well traveled, trees forming an emerald tunnel around you casting shade with strings of sunlight cascading through. He walked silently, letting the rustling of wind through leaves and the distant call of birds surround him and drown out every thought in his head. After a while, he didn’t even think of where he was, where he was going, or even his surroundings. He just kept walking. 

“WATCHOUTWATCHOUTWATCHOUT!” a voice suddenly broke the silent trance he had been in for who knows how long. Wilson didn’t have time to react, and suddenly, he was on the ground.

It took him a moment to recollect his thoughts and realize what had happened, this is when he noticed the weight of another person on top of him. The person groaned a bit, then gasped, noticing Wilson.  
“Are you ok?!”  
The voice said to him in a desperate tone quickly moving off from on top of him to sit beside him. Wilson looked up, not fully registering the pain in the side of his ribs as he looked the person in the face. It was another boy, looking to be around his same age, his hair was brown, his bangs hung slightly in his face, it was wavy and tangled with pine needles and sap. His eyes were wide with concern, they were ghostly blue.  
Wilson pushed himself up to a sitting position, wincing and moving a hand over his side as he stared at the boy.  
“ im, fine… where did you… where did you come from?” He asked disoriented from being ripped from his trance and being knocked down.  
“ I was climbin’ this tree and i lost my grip, i didn't notice you til’ i was already half way down…. Are you sure you're ok?!” The boy moved a bit closer to Wilson as he finished his sentence, motioning toward his side. Wilson leaned back away from the boy. “ yes i'm sure i'm fine, probably just a hard hit. Though, how are you not hurt?”  
The boy shrugged, smiling slightly. “ I’m Beowulf, Beowulf Miller” the boy said still slightly smiling. Wilson was a bit skeptical of this strange boy, he did just fall from a tree, but he seemed interesting. “ Wilson Turner ” he responded. The boy smiled brighter “ Nice t’meet you, sorry for fallin’ on you”.  
Why was he being so friendly? And to Wilson no less, surely he'd heard rumors about him from the other kids at school, about the weird Turner kid… maybe he was being nice as a trap? Wilson couldn't figure out his motives, but something compelled him to take this chance.  
“ it's alright, there’s no real harm done”. Wilson smiled a little at him, was he really happy or just setting the boy at ease? 

Beowulf stood up, holding a slightly sap covered hand out to Wilson. “ well lets see if you can stand” he said, in a joking tone. Wilson took his hand and got to his feet, he had some pain in his side and leg, but it wasn’t more than he could handle.  
They stood awkwardly for a moment, before something pushed Wilson to ask  
“ would you like to walk with me?”  
Beowulf smiled, running his hands through his hair, attempting to loosen the sap and pine needles. “ sure, so long as you don't get tired of me”.  
And they walked. As they walked Beowulf began to talk, Wilson wasn't used to someone choosing to talk to him, especially not this enthusiastically, yet here Beowulf was. Before long they were laughing and joking with each other. For basically the first time in his life Wilson felt a genuine connection with someone, but he didn't let this joy overwhelm him, he knew that before long Beowulf would realize how weird he was and end up moving on. But why not just enjoy this while it lasted?  
The two of them were together for hours, they walked for a while, and sat under a tree, the whole time basically non-stop talking. Wilson tried to keep his talk of macabre topics to a minimum, but eventually he ended up just going on about some dead creature he had found or some bones he kept, but Beowulf didn't show the slightest bit of disgust with this, he just sat there listening to Wilson. And this made him so happy. Eventually, the evening came, as the canopy of leaves darkened with the fading sun, it was time for the two to part. 

“ its ok if you don't, but do you wanna meet up again tomorrow?” Beowulf asked, his eyes were bright, hope filled. Wilson's heart raced, was this boy serious? He really wanted to be around him?  
“ I'm not weird to you?” Wilson said nervously. Beowulf looked at him confused  
“ why would i think you're weird? I mean, I'm the one who fell on you from a tree!” Beowulf laughed a little, and this put Wilson's fear at ease. “ How about we meet at the trailhead connected to Washington avenue, unless that's out of your way”.  
“ I'll be there” Wulf said, again with that bright smile. They said goodbye for the night, and walked home, Wilson smiled all the way, that night the noises in his mind didn't bother him as much. 

The next day, around midday, Wilson set out to the trail head. It was another hot summer day, the walk to the trailhead being less pleasant than the trail itself, the sidewalk was heated by the glaring sun which bared down on him, he could feel the heat of the concrete through his shoes slightly. As Wilson made his way down the street and across to the cul-de-sac anxieties raced through his mind.  
What if he wasn't there? What if Beowulf forgot or changed his mind? He tried to put these thoughts away but voices whispered them to him no matter how much he tried to block them out. Aside from the summer heat these fears made the short walk feel like an eternity, the ache in his chest only amplifying the passing seconds. 

As he peaked the hill just before the trailhead, he saw Beowulf, sitting on a rock with a small book in his hands, there was a bag beside him. Beowulf hadn't noticed Wilson's approach yet. Joy filled Wilson, he had in fact remembered him.  
“ Beowulf!” He called out, unable to hide a smile. Beowulf jumped slightly at the sudden call, then closing his book he looked up at Wilson with a big smile.  
“ Hey Wilson!” He said as he hopped to his feet, grabbing the bag and trotting over to his new friend. Beowulf thrust the bag to Wilson, who curiously took it.  
“ I brought some food, i dunno if you've eaten already but i brought it!” He was rocking on his heels as he spoke. Wilson smiled.  
“ thank you,” he meant it to sound like he was only saying thank you for the food, but he really was thanking him for remembering...and the food. They talked at the trailhead for a while, but then again went into the woods.  
Most days when they were free from responsibility they were together, nearly every day of the summer, at varying times they would be together, sometimes even sneaking out at night just to hang out. The two of them quickly became virtually inseparable.


	2. " It's too loud!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wulf waits on the steps of the schoolhouse as always....but Wilson is late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilson's affliction is loosely based off characteristics of real disorders but is completely fictional and is handled with the knowledge people had of such things during the early 1900's. Any behavior or actions Wilson presents are not intended to stigmatize anyone or anything. It is a fictional affliction.
> 
> also this is obviously after the summer when him and Wulf met, so they're in school.

Beowulf waited on the concrete steps of the school, only the gentle whisper of the wind and sweet singing of the birds in the trees that towered beside him disturbed the quiet afternoon air. The other children had already made their ways away from the school building, which is how it always was. After all the others had left Beowulf lingered at the steps in the same place everyday waiting for Wilson so that they could walk together. Unless he had to meet with a teacher Wilson typically showed up soon after the end bell rang, but things were different today. He began tearing at the grass at the base of the steps....where was Wilson? He usually didn’t take this long. As his focus was on the grass in his hand he heard footsteps coming close, his head shot up expecting Wilson to be the source of the sound, it was just one of their neighbors on a walk.  
“ Why aren’t you heading home, Beowulf?” she asked, Beowulf didn’t know this neighbors name, but she was a kind lady, she had often brought baked treats to his family. Beowulf looked up to face her and gave her a kind smile  
“ I’m just waiting for Wilson, we always walk together.” He replied. The woman’s face softened a bit in recognition  
“ ah, you know, if I didn’t know better I’d think you boys were attached at the hip!”  
Beowulf laughed a little.  
“ Get home safe, and tell Wilson hi for me” The lady said before she continued to walk. Wulf nodded in acknowledgement, he was starting to realize just how long it had been since school ended. He stood up and began to walk, checking in the bushes beside the steps half expecting Wilson to have been hiding in them in some kind of strange long waiting prank… but he wasn’t there. Beowulf began to get more worried. He tried to rationalize to himself, maybe he’d gone home early? Maybe he had to rush home for some reason? With every step he took while circling the school his anxiety began to grow. The only sound in the air was the calm chirping of birds and the whisper of the wind… but as Beowulf grew closer to the very back of the building, a new quiet sound crawled through the air. He kept walking, listening, trying to distinguish the sound… crying, it was quiet crying. He began to walk a bit faster until he reached a set of steps that led into the basement of the school, they were slightly covered by a brick awning casting shade onto the area just in front of the door. The sound was loudest at these steps, and when Beowulf looked down to the shaded area at the bottom of the stairs he saw Wilson sitting backed into the corner, knees brought up to his chin, his hands were over his ears and he was sobbing, the sound was muffled by him having his face shoved against his knees.  
“ Wilson?!” Beowulf called as he quickly went down the small set of stairs, Wilson’s face shot up to look toward him, he looked terrified, his eyes were puffy and red and his face was wet with tears. Wulf stopped in his tracks a foot or two in front of him, not wanting to scare him anymore than he already was.  
“ Are you ok? Why are you back here?” he stepped closer cautiously.  
“ I-it’s to-to-too loud!” Wilson said, voice weak and crackey from crying. Beowulf was confused… it was basically silent… that didn’t matter right now. Wulf sat in front of Wilson, who wouldn’t even fully look at him. Wulf wrapped his arms and legs around Wilson, completely holding him. Wilson was shaking.  
“ It’s ok, I’m here, it’s ok Willy” Wulf pet Wilson’s hair as he held him, it was something his mother did to calm him down when he cried so maybe it’d work for Wilson? Wilson kept crying for a while.  
Wulf kept repeating “ It’s ok, It’s ok, I’m here” and gently petting Wilson’s hair. 

Eventually the shaking slowed and his breath steadied, he put his arms around Wulf.  
“ You ok now?” Beowulf asked softly. Wilson nodded and mumbled “ mhmm…”  
Wulf pulled away to sit in front of Wilson. Wilson rubbed at his face drying it off.  
Beowulf smiled at him reassuring.  
“ Wanna walk in the woods for a bit? I don't really wanna go home right away” Wilson asked, voice still a little crackley.  
“ Sure” Wulf said as he stood up, holding his hands out to Wilson. He took it and Wulf pulled him to his feet. They walked away from the school and into the woods on a little path, they walked for a few hours until it was too dark to do so.

The next day Wilson was walking to school, rapid footsteps sounded behind him alerted him to an approaching presence...wonder who it could be?  
“ Hey, Wilson!” Beowulf was suddenly beside him. Wilson smiled happily at his friend  
“ Hey, Wulf!”  
Wulf matched his pace with Wilson’s in order to walk beside him.  
“ How are you feeling? “ He asked, drawing his eyebrows together a little in concern. He knew what he was talking about, but he didn’t want to admit it. He put on a sort of confused expression  
“ Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?” something in his mind whispered, he didn’t listen.  
Wulf had a mixture of confusion and concern on his face.  
“ Well, yesterday you were cryin’ behind the school and all an-”  
“I don’t know what you mean” Wilson cut him off. Wulf looked a bit surprised by Wilson cutting him off like that.  
“ just...don't worry about it” Wilson said, trying to cover himself, he didn’t want to upset wulf and drive him away like the others. Wulf Begrudgingly accepted this with a small nod.  
“ I got some new books at the library, you can read them later if you want” Wulf changed the subject.  
Wilson’s mind was still racing with possible covers, but the change in subject helped quell this worry a bit. Wulf talked about the books, the whole time thinking about the strange interaction, as weird as it was, he decided it was best not to press, Wilson was Wilson… it was ok.


End file.
